


“Our entire friendship is based on a lie and, oh yeah, I’m kinda dating your cousin”

by lasagnabastard



Category: My Babysitter’s a Vampire - Fandom, Radio Rebel
Genre: Canon-typical Benny idiocy, F/F, F/M, Gabe and Benny are the same person, M/M, Vampire Mind Control magical mcguffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasagnabastard/pseuds/lasagnabastard
Summary: What will happen when the casual lie of his Entire Identity comes crashing down and his Seattle life meets his Whitechapel past? Clickbait-y, I know, but here we are.
Relationships: Benny Weir/Ethan Morgan, Gavin Morgan/Tara Adams, Sarah Fox/Erica Jones(briefly)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic makes sense on the premise that Lincoln Bay is actually a college/university and the main characters are 18/19 during Radio Rebel. So please, suspend your disbelief.

“Hey! You should come with me to my family’s Christmas celebration! We only all get together every few years, and I’m sure they’d all love to meet you. I’m sure they’re sick of me just talking about you all the time and never showing you to them. I’m bringing Tara, too. It’ll be like a little road trip!” Gavin gasped, “I can even introduce you to my cousin Ethan! Oh, he’d love you, Gabe!”

Oh no. Oh god, no. If he accepted, his rouse would come crashing down to the ground. But if he declined, he might hurt Gavin’s feelings, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. 

“That sounds like fun! I’m in!” Gabe answered, smiling, even though he was sure that the whole universe could hear him panicking on the inside. 

As he zipped his suitcase shut the next day, he put the finishing touches on his totally, definitely foolproof plan in his head. He’d call Ethan and tell him to act like they didn’t know each other. No, that wouldn’t work, Sam and Ross would almost certainly be treating him like a second son, and he couldn’t just tell them that he’d lied to Gavin about his whole identity. And then there was Jane, who would definitely blackmail him out of $100. 

Of course, he could always just use magic to make Ethan, Jane, and their parents act like they’d never met him. But, he’d sworn to Ethan that he wouldn’t use magic on him or his family unless absolutely necessary, and this was a grave of his own making. 

So, he settled on being in a state of constant panic inside his head, even flinching as his ringtone went off. He calmed himself down and picked up his phone, seeing a text from Gavin, saying that he and Tara would be at his apartment to pick him up in fifteen minutes. 

Gabe hurried and got dressed in comfortable, but acceptable clothes, pulling on a pair of slipper shoes as his doorbell rang. “Almost ready!” He shouted back from the hallway, quickly checking his appearance in the bathroom mirror before dashing to the front door and answering. 

“You okay, man?” Gavin asked. “You look really stressed.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m doing just fine,” Gabe laughed. 

Gavin dropped the subject, knowing that when Gabe didn’t want to tell you something, you wouldn’t get anything out of him. 

Tara waved from the passenger seat of Gavin’s car, and Gabe smiled and waved back. He walked around to the back and put his suitcase in the trunk in the space left next to Gavin and Tara’s one suitcase. “God, they’re sickeningly in love,” Gabe thought as he shut the trunk. 

“You ready for a multiple day long car ride?” Tara asked enthusiastically.

Gabe whooped, equally as enthusiastically, but not very loud, because the car was small and that would be rude. 

Gavin explained the plan as he got into the car. “We’ll stop for the night in Montana, then we’ll drive for twelve more hours and stop for the night again in Minnesota, then another stop in Ann Arbor, just out of Detroit, and then straight on to Whitechapel.”

“Awesome,” Gabe said, trying not to let show just how panicked he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we have our first slight implication of Bethan

Montana. 

Gabe flopped onto the bed in his room, hearing Gavin and Tara talking with each other through the paper thin walls of the motel they’d stopped at. It was definitely the kind of place you’d get murdered at, and then end up with your case on buzzfeed unsolved. 

After a while, Gabe fell asleep, instantly falling into a worst case scenario of the Christmas celebration, which he soon woke up from with his heart beating way too fast. He rolled over to check the clock on the nightstand, seeing that it was almost six in the morning. Rolling back over and squeezing the giant stuffed animal he’d summoned even tighter, he fell asleep again. 

When he woke up again, it was almost noon, and Gavin was knocking on his door. “Gabe, you gotta get up, bud.”

“Or else we’ll leave you here!” Tara chimed in, making Gabe laugh as he got up out of bed. 

Quickly making the stuffed animal disappear, and pulling on a pair of pants, Gabe opened the door and greeted Gavin and Tara. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead. You better get ready to go, we’re just waiting on you now.”

“We’re gonna get something to eat once we’re on the road, so you don’t have to worry about that.” Gavin smiled. 

“Alrighty then, I’ll be ready in a few minutes.” Gabe walked back into the motel room, pulling his toothbrush and toothpaste from his suitcase and walking to the small bathroom. After he brushed his teeth, he stared at his reflection for a minute. He wondered if maybe, just maybe, he’d changed enough that Ethan wouldn’t recognize him. But he knew that was unlikely. 

Another knock on his door tore him from his thoughts, and he quickly packed up his things. He made sure he had everything before stepping out into the hall and heading out to the car. 

“What do you wanna get to eat? I’m cool with anything.” Gavin asked. 

“I don’t really care. Gabe?” 

“Uuhhh, Jack in The Box? They’ve got good breakfast stuff.” 

So, they got some food from Jack in The Box, and drove twelve more hours to Minnesota. 

“What’s up with you and checking us into old, sketchy motels?” Gabe jokingly asked. 

“Big hotels are expensive, Gabe.”

“You’re gonna get us murdered, Gavin.”

Both boys looked to Tara. She laughed, “We’re gonna be fine, Gabe. But these places are kinda spooky. Just a little bit.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and walked away to his and Tara’s room. Gabe said goodnight to Tara and they went to their respective rooms. 

Surprisingly, Gabe didn’t have a bad dream about the Christmas celebration this night, rather dreaming about some, for lack of a better word, fun times with a certain Ethan Morgan. 

He slept through the whole night, only woken up by Gavin both knocking on his door while also calling his phone. Slightly cranky about being woken up, he answered the phone harshly. 

“Lemme guess, you guys are waiting on me?”

“Geez. No need to snap at me. But, yes, we are waiting on you now. Why’re you so cranky?”

“I was having a good dream,” Gabe whined. 

Gavin laughed, “Oh. Well, meet us at the car when you’re ready.” With that, he hung up. 

Gabe brushed his teeth and met the couple at the car, them getting some breakfast at a random fast food joint before continuing the drive. 

One more day. One more day, and he’d be on Ethan’s doorstep for the first time in well over a year. And he’d have to pretend to not know him. It made his heart ache, yet it also made him so excited he was almost nauseas. He’d finally get to see Ethan again. Besides, he’d figure something out to get him out of the hole he’d dug himself into. 

It took Gabe a while to fall asleep that night, but once he did, his subconscious created scenario after scenario of his and Ethan’s reunion. 

For once, he woke up on his own and not because of Gavin incessantly knocking on his door or calling him. He got up and brushed his teeth, taking a short shower and changing his clothes as well. His stomach constantly felt like he was dropping on a roller coaster as the realization that he’d be seeing Ethan, in person, fully set in. 

Gabe packed his toothbrush and his dirty clothes back into his suitcase, making sure that he had everything before leaving and walking out to the car. As he walked up to the car, Gavin and Tara hadn’t noticed him, evidenced by them still sucking face as Gabe stood at the hood of the car. 

He smirked and knocked on the hood of the car, getting their attention. They pulled away from each other, both looking very embarrassed. Gabe laughed as he walked around to the trunk to put his suitcase back in. 

As he got into the car, he laughed, making a small comment about being the third wheel before asking for the aux cord. 

They once again got breakfast at a fast food place before continuing their journey for the last five and a half hour stretch. It was now nearing noon, meaning they’d get to Whitechapel around six in the afternoon, with enough time to get to Ethan’s for dinner. 

Gabe debated with himself in the backseat about whether he should come clean now, before they get to Whitechapel, or whether he should wait. He ultimately chickened out and decided to wait. 

“Troye Sivan, eh?” Tara commented as Gabe zoned back in. 

“What? Oh. Yeah, he’s a good artist. Why wouldn’t I like him?”

Tara just nodded and looked back out the windshield.


	4. Chapter 4

Whitechapel

“We’re here!” Gavin announced as they entered the small town of Whitechapel. 

Gabe looked around, seeing how much had changed since he was there last, which wasn’t much. The roads had been repaved, and some of the businesses were different, but overall everything was just as he’d left it. 

“You’re looking around like you’ve been here before, Gabe. You living a secret double life or something?” Tara asked, half joking. 

“Or something,” Gabe answered ominously. 

The gang arrived at Ethan’s house around 6:30, and Gabe’s heart rate couldn’t possibly be healthy. He hung behind Gavin and Tara as they walked to the door, hopping up the steps like a child. 

The door opened and they were greeted by Ethan, who hugged Gavin and Tara before looking back at Gabe. A smile briefly ghosted his face before he saw Gabe’s serious expression, understanding what he meant. Perks of being a seer, he saw this coming. 

“And who might you be?” Ethan asked Gabe. 

“This, Ethan, is my friend Gabe. Figured you guys’d like to finally meet him.” Gavin answered first Gabe. 

“Nice to meet you, Gabe,” Ethan said, saying his name with the same inflection as air quotes. 

Gabe chuckled as he hugged Ethan. “Missed you,” he whispered in Ethan’s ear. 

“Ditto,” Ethan whispered back before pulling out of the hug and inviting them all inside. 

When they reached the dining room, Ethan walked off to help out in the kitchen, and Jane had a knowing look on her face as she looked at Gabe. She stood up and walked over to the trio, pointing at Gabe. “Can I borrow him for a second? Thanks.” She pulled him off into the hallway. 

Gabe opened his mouth to explain, but Jane started before he could get a word out. “Let me guess. When you moved to Seattle, you told everyone your name was Gabe and you befriended Gavin not knowing he was related to us and now the hole you’ve dug yourself into is coming back to bite you in the ass?”

Gabe just nodded. 

“Benny,” Jane laughed and shook her head. “$100 or I tell everyone.” She smiled smugly. 

Benny took out his wallet and handed her five crisp twenties before she skipped back to the dinner table. He sighed and followed, waving to Ethan as he passed the kitchen. He sat down in the living room, desperately trying to avoid Sam and/or Ross. 

Unfortunately, Ross walked into the living room not twenty seconds later. Fortunately, he instantly started referring to Benny as Gabe, and didn’t mention anything that would indicate that they’d met before. Benny furrowed his brows and looked back at the kitchen, locking eyes with Ethan, who winked at him. He could only assume that Ethan had done this with his powers, which meant that he could mind control people now. But then, Erica walked out into the living room and he remembered the whole vampire mind control thing. 

Erica struck up conversation with Gavin and Tara, shooting a glare at Benny. Gavin soon introduced Benny as Gabe and Erica acted as if this was their first time meeting. Soon, Sarah walked out from the kitchen as well, and sat down in Erica’s lap, making everyone in the room do a solid double take. 

“Lesbianism.” Erica said, looking fondly at Sarah. 

“Well, we just came over for some extra help with dinner. We’ll go ahead and get going now,” Sarah said, standing up. 

“No! Stay for dinner. I insist,” said Sam, who overheard from the kitchen and walked into the room. “Our table seats ten, we’ve got plenty of room for you girls.” Sam smiled. 

So, Sarah and Erica stayed for dinner. Which was very awkward, but only for a select portion of the table. Gavin, Tara, Sam, and Ross were completely oblivious to the tension the rest of the table felt. 

Eventually, conversation picked up, and everyone seemed to forget that the tension was there. Benny loosened up, and laughed with the rest of the table, finishing his food and going to put his plate in the sink. Unbeknownst to him, Ethan followed him. 

“Why hello there,” Benny said, upon turning around right into Ethan. 

“I’ve just got some dishes that need to be put in the sink.” Ethan held up a single, fairly clean plate. He held the plate in one hand, and put it in the sink behind Benny, his arms now on either side of Benny’s hips. He, completely forgetting he could’ve just pushed Benny out of the way, fumbled to turn on the faucet and rinse the plate, Benny holding in his laughter. Once he decided the plate was sufficiently rinsed, he set it down at the bottom of the sink and backed up, heading back to the dining room. 

The night continued as normal until it had gotten late enough that everyone wanted to get to bed, and Gabe, Gavin, and Tara bid the Morgan household goodbye for the night. Gabe rested his hand on Ethan’s shoulder and making solid eye contact for a few seconds longer than a “no homo” could reverse, before walking out the door. 

On the sidewalk, Gabe looked over at the house next door, seeing his grandma on the porch, staring him down. He made eye contact with her, briefly feeling nothing but fear and judgement. 

“What was that?” Gavin asked as Gabe turned back to the group.

“Nothing,” Gabe shrugged as he got into the car. 

Gavin rolled his eyes and walked around to the driver’s side of the car and got in. 

The group drove to the hotel they’d be staying at, Gabe looking out the window the whole time. Once they were checked in, Gabe took his key card and his bag up to his room and crashed for the night.


End file.
